Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for verifying user interface design, and more particularly to methods and systems for verifying user interface design applications on mobile device platforms.
Description of the Related Art
As mobile computing devices such as smart phones become more powerful and ubiquitous, software developers hasten to provide more applications targeting mobile device platforms. An important component of software development for mobile devices is user interface (UI) design and verification.